What Happens at Band Camp
by Whisper35
Summary: Ignore the risk. Take the fall. If it’s meant to be, it’s worth it all. A different version about what happened at band camp. Rated mostly for language. Ricky/Amy


**Summary: **_Ignore the risk. Take the fall. If it's meant to be, it's worth it all. _A different version about what happened at band camp. Rated mostly for language. Ricky/Amy

**A/N: **With the hiatus I really needed to feed my Ricky/Amy addiction somehow so I thought I'd get writing. This is my first fic, so please try to be nice with the reviews. Constructive criticism is great, but no flames please. I don't have a beta, so all the mistakes are mine.

Chapter 1

Ricky Underwood was charming. He was popular. He was good looking, and he could think of an infinite amount of reasons why he did not belong at some geek-camp. So why, you ask, was he currently trapped on a rickety old school bus, on its way to 'The Best of the Best Band Camp'? Why was he cramped into an uncomfortable seat, with a mud splattered window on one side, and a nose-picking freshman, who had probably never even spoken to a girl, on the other?

The answer he wished was true: Some gorgeous blonde had a summer camp fantasy, and she planned to spend every waking minute in her cabin with Ricky, while they completely re-defined the term 'summer fling.'

The answer that was true: His foster mother, Lucy, had gotten on his case yet again about getting more involved.

'_More involved.' _What the hell did that even mean? He was plenty involved. He couldn't count the amount of girls he'd been _involved_ with...and it wasn't like he didn't have any guy friends either. They weren't nearly as plentiful as the girls, but they were there.

The nose picking freshman nudged Ricky.

Ricky awoke from his reverie, "What do you think you're doing?"

The freshman smiled nervously, revealing a mouth full of braces, "Umm...we're here. You can get off the bus now..."

"Thanks for the tip." Ricky stood up from his seat, and prepared to finally get off of the hell-hole, but the nerd was in his way.

"Do you mind?" Ricky gestured for him to move. The brace-faced dork made no effort to budge. "I'd kind of like to get off of this shit-wagon sometime this century."

Realizing where he was standing, the freshman leaped out of Ricky's path stuttering, "U-Uh of course. Right. I guess I'll see you around."

Ricky shoved past him "Probably not."

_Great. Just great. _Ricky thought, as he made his way to the front of the bus. It was not as if he had thought that band camp would be filled with future playboy bunnies and guys who had a chance with them, but this was a whole new level of geekdom.

***

Amy Jeurgens squinted through blinding, summer sunlight, in an attempt to examine her environment. As far as she could tell it looked like everything she had ever imagined. There were beautiful forests, a lake in the distance, little log cabins, but the best part was the music. Every single person there was carrying an instrument. For once Amy wouldn't get odd looks from her peers when she would say, _"Sorry guys, I can't go shopping/to a movie/to that party. I have to practice the French horn." _

Standing there, staring out at everything was like a perfect moment...

"I still don't see why I was forced to come on this little excursion." Amy heard her younger sister Ashley whine in the background. Of course the perfect moment was gone in an instant. "We traveled all this way to watch Amy set up a sleeping bag. She could have easily taken the bus."

Amy turned to face her sister, "No one forced you to come Ashley."

"Mom and dad did."

"Well I would have been perfectly fine if you had stayed at home."

"Girls please," an exasperated Anne cut in, "you're not going to see each other for an entire month. Could you at least try to keep the fighting to a minimum?"

"Fine," both girls chorused simultaneously, just as Amy's father, George, reappeared.

"I dropped your three-thousand bags off in your cabin, Amy. Seriously sweetheart, who needs to bring that much stuff to band camp"

Amy rolled her eyes, "I think I was pretty reasonable given that I'm going to be here for a month"

"Well I guess we should get going," Anne sighed, "Amy, are you sure you don't want us to stay and help you unpack?"

"Yeah, really Mom it's no big deal." There was no way that Amy was going to be the lame girl that needed her parents to hold her hand through the entire first night. Her mother looked doubtful, "Honestly Mom, you guys should try and get home before rush hour."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm positive."

"Well okay...I guess it is your choice. We're going to miss you Amy." Anne leaned in, and pulled Amy into a tight hug. Amy didn't want to let go. She was going to miss her family. That was a fact. She briefly considered leaving with them right then and there, but she'd come too far to just give up on everything.

"I'm going to miss you guys too." Amy blinked back tears.

"C'mere kid." Her father was next to wrap his arms around her, "Try to stay out of trouble."

"What kind of trouble can she get into _here_?" Ashley said in disbelief.

"Ashley..." Anne warned.

"Okay, okay sorry. Have fun at geek-camp Amy." Her words weren't the kindest, but the tone was light-hearted and it was probably the closest thing Amy would get to a goodbye.

"Bye Ashley. Don't miss me too much." The girls smiled at each other. Their parents had climbed inside the car. Amy gave her sister a firm hug before she turned to walk away. She feared she would burst into tears if she had to watch the mini-van drive off without her, but she knew that she would kill herself if she gave up this amazing experience because she was scared of a little home sickness.

"Oh, and Amy?" Ashley couldn't help, but add.

"Hmm?" Amy turned to face her little sister.

"Tell that guy staring over here, that I'm single because we both know he'd never go for someone like you."

***

Ricky stepped off bus, and immediately recoiled as the bright sun rays met with his eyes. He observed his surroundings. There were muddy forests, a lake that was sure to be contaminated with some sort of chemical, and dingy cabins that he was expected to _sleep_ in. The worst part though, was the music. Everywhere he looked someone was carrying some geek instrument. Not useful instruments like a guitar or base that could carry a decent tune. Everyone had the same lame instruments, like the tuba or the clarinet, or the _French horn. _

Ricky groaned. Why did he join the band again? In the seventh grade he wanted to learn how to play the drums, so that he could impress girls. With no money for classes, the school band seemed like an okay option. Now here he was three years later, still in the band, but he didn't need music to impress girls anymore. He didn't really know why he continued to write his name on the sign-up sheet every year. A habit maybe?

He stared at his surroundings again. This time something, or someone, caught his eye. He gazed at a beautiful brunette across the parking area. She was hugging her family goodbye. Clearly, she was a suburb brat, and maybe he was just going crazy, but something about her seemed different.

She wasn't all done up, with foundation caked over her skin and heavy eye-makeup distracting from her eyes themselves. Instead she was more natural. In fact, he couldn't even tell if she was wearing any makeup at all.

Maybe he should get a closer look...

***

Oh god. Ashley had not been lying when she'd said there was a guy staring at her. In fact, it had been a very cute guy – wait no. Scratch that. There'd been an extremely hot guy staring at her! An extremely hot guy who evidently, was making his way over to her right now! Oh. My. God.

Ricky Underwood sauntered over to Amy, and then came to a halt in front of her. If she had been able to think up coherent thought she would have noticed that he was standing just a little too close to her, but come on. It wasn't like she was going to complain.

"Hi there, I'm Ricky. This may seem like a weird question, but have we met before?" _Oh god! He's talking to you. Say something, _the voice in her head insisted.

"I-I-I-I don't think so." Amy internally kicked herself for stuttering, and nervously ran a hand through her hair. It was still messy from the four hour car ride. Why didn't she think to brush it?

"Are you sure? I mean there has to be a reason you caught my attention so quickly, other than the fact that you're gorgeous of course."

"I uh –" _Say something Amy, _she willed herself_; this guy is being nice enough to talk to you. You could at least be polite back. _No words would come.

"Don't worry about it. I was probably just so surprised that a girl as pretty as you had to carry her own bags to her cabin"

"Oh," Amy blushed, "I already had my dad take in most of my bags. These are just the last two." _Why did you tell him that? Now he probably thinks you're some materialistic Barbie doll..._

"So you're heavy packer." Ricky placed his hand on her shoulder, and ran it down her arm until he was holding her hand in his. Amy's cheeks grew even redder at the contact. "Still, a girl who looks like you shouldn't even have to carry one bag."

Ricky removed his hand and picked the duffle bag and back-pack that Amy had been struggling with previously.

"Let me walk you to your cabin," he offered.

"You really don't have to do that." _Way to screw this up. He offered to actually spend time with you and now you're telling him to basically go away. _She wished the voice in her head would just disappear.

"I want to." _He wants to._

"I guess if you insist..." she smiled.

"So where are we headed?" He asked.

"Oh right of course," Amy fumbled in her pocket and found her camp schedule, "Cabin 109."

"That's on the other side of the grounds. We'd better get going." He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I guess we'd better," Amy said shyly.

"Hey I never got your name."

Amy flushed, "Right. My name is Amy. Amy Jeurgens."

"Well Amy Jeurgens, get prepared for one hell of a summer."

**A/N:** Okay so what do you guys think so far? Should I continue? Let me know what you think.


End file.
